A Formal Affair
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: Niles felt guilty when he told Daphne he had psychoneuroses seminar for the weekend in Spokane, but what he really had planned was a weekend of romance. What Daphne didn't know wouldn't hurt her especially since his mystery woman was Daphne herself.
1. Chapter 1

_A Formal Affair by Patrick Councilor_

The garment bag lay across the duvet in the master bedroom. Zipped inside it and concealed by dress shirts and a dinner jacket was his best tuxedo which he had professionally cleaned and pressed just two days prior. He had packed his favorite leather shoes and favorite gold cufflinks.

Inside his black Fergie suit case, he had packed for the weekend and insured that he packed his favorite cologne, the new Louis Vuitton wallet he had just purchased for himself, his matching ring and Tag Heuer wrist watch.

He sat at the edge of his bed. His heart felt as if it was slowly sinking into the pit of his stomach and a lump was forming in this throat. He placed his index finger near the base of his nose. Even the thought of lying to his wife made him feel like he had to take precautions against a nose bleeds that he would get when he would lie and his blood pressure would spike. In his top jacket pocket, he kept some facial tissues. Normally, he would have his handkerchief in their place, but this time he was prepared for a nose bleed.

The plans he had spent so much time preparing, involved spending a very romantic weekend with the woman that made his heart race. It would be an affair he would never forget. The arrangements have all been made. The planning and secrecy for this one weekend were quite overwhelming, but at this point, he wasn't so sure he could actually go through with it. He had never done anything even remotely close to this before. There was just one last step remaining that would start his romantic adventure rolling, but it was not an easy one. He had to complete the lie by kissing his wife good-bye and carrying his bags out the front door. It sounded easy enough, but it suddenly became all too real to him. The thought of the actual act of cheating on his wife almost made him sick. He thought of all the planning and efforts it took to get him to this moment in time. He had thought that after every detail of organizing and secretly planning this would make this part much easier, yet he had genuine remorse. He felt it burning up his chest. He took a deep breath and tried to settle himself.

He loved his wife. Maybe he should go to her, put his bags at her feet, look into her eyes and confess everything. He would hold her and ask her for forgiveness.

Yet, he told her that he had a psychoneuroses seminar for the weekend in Spokane.

"This is going to be okay," he softly told himself. Obviously, he wasn't very convincing to himself because he couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

He checked his watch. He had to get going if he was going to catch that fabricated flight. He stood and straightened his tie. It would all be worth it, if he could just get through these next ten minutes. That was a big "if" and he knew it.

Taking up his bags, he walked out of the room. His heart was racing just that much more with every step.

Down stairs, he found his wife in tears. She was watching the end of Harry and the Hendersons and was crying because of the ending. Though the tears weren't for him, they surely weren't making things easier for him in the least.

She had a box of Kleenex at hand and had one of them under her nose.

He put his bags down by the door. "It's time for me to go," he told her. He wasn't going to lie to her again if he could help it; not now – not as he was going out the door.

Getting up from the fainting couch, Daphne wiped her nose and came over to give him a loving hug. "Have you got everything you'll need?"

He nodded. "I believe so. I've double checked everything."

She turned and took a small lunch pack from the table to hand to him. "I've packed you some snacks for your trip. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the airport?"

"No, this works best for me." He forced a smile. "I'm going to say good-bye to David." He went upstairs and into David's room where he was curled into the fetal position in his crib. Niles leaned down upon the railing. He stared at his son. He started to tear up. "I'm going to miss the dickens out of you this weekend." He kissed his fingertips and then gently touched them to his son's face. Niles started to tear up. "I'll bring you something back."

He turned to find Daphne leaning in the doorway. Oh my, she must think something's a miss with him tearing up so.

"First time you will be away from David for an entire weekend," she said in a whisper to not wake her son.

Niles nodded as he wiped his face. He put his arm around his wife as they left the room and went down stairs. At the front door, they hugged. He held onto her for dear life. "I will miss you so much." He was telling the truth. As a matter of fact, he was already missing her.

She nudged her lips into his over and over. "Be safe out there and call me when you get to the hotel."

"I will," he said. "Are you going to be okay this weekend?"

"Oh sure. Kristen and Andrea are going to come over for a movie night."

He kissed her firmly. He picked up his bags as she opened the door for him. "I love you," he told her as he kissed her cheek.

"And I love you."

He stepped out into the hallway. Daphne gave him one last smile as he headed for the elevator and then she closed the door. Niles set his bags down and walked back over to touch the door handle of his apartment as if he were touching her hand for one last time.

That was it. It was that simple. Niles checked his watch. As if the theme to Mission Impossible had just sounded, his mission had just started. Everything was now in motion. He had time to waste now that he told her he would call her when he arrived at the hotel. He went over and hit the button to call the elevator. Café Nervosa would be a splendid place to waste a bit of time before checking into the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

_A Formal Affair by Patrick Councilor_

Niles was sitting on his fainting couch in his apartment gasping for air. He couldn't breathe. Daphne walked into the room with David strapped to her front and two "carry-on" bags in her hands. "Daphne, you don't have to do this."

She was sobbing. "Niles I do. Your family is here. Frasier would fly over at a moment's notice if you asked him to. I have got to do this. I miss me family so."

Tears were forming in his eyes. "Then let me go with you. I can't bear to be away from you and David. I love you both," he pleaded.

"I know you do, but I have to do this on me own. You have your patients and your whole life here."

"Don't do this Daphne. Do you love me?"

"You know I do, that's what makes this so hard. I have to do this alone. I love you Niles, but we need some time apart."

The words made his ears burn and his heart slow to almost a stop. "Daphne, listen to me. Don't do this. Don't do something that you may regret."

"All you do is work; you work late, you work weekends. You don't need me as much as you think you do."

"Like rainbows need the rain, I need you. I love you. Like windmills need the wind, I need you. Give me some time. I will show you with the depths of my heart. Just give me this opportunity."

She took her bags back up. "I've made up me mind. Don't call me Niles. I won't be available." She headed up to the bedroom where there was a thick fog covering the floor.

"Daphne, this feels like I'm dying. I keep hoping that I'll wake up to find that this is some bad dream."

She opened the window. "Please let me go Niles. Please." Tears were building up in those big warm brown eyes.

His words were choked up. "I'll surrender to your wish and let you go, but you take the best part of me with you."

A basket appeared outside the window. It was a basket from a hot air balloon. It was ridiculous to even consider that a hot air balloon basket could dock outside the window.

She turned without a word and handed the bags to the "balloon-man". Then he helped her and David get inside.

"Daphne, give me one more chance."

But the basket lifted and he watched it float across the Seattle skyline.

"I love you Daphne. I love you David," he whispered as he watched them go. He back-stepped himself into the corner of the bedroom and let himself sink there. Life as he knew it was over. Some things are just too good to be true and others are just too good to last. The fog surrounded him like an uncomforting blanket. He wrapped his arms around his legs as he broke down and cried without holding back. He could swear he noticed pieces of his heart shattered all over the floor.

"Wow," Roz exclaimed as she sat across the table from Niles at his regular table at Café Nervosa. "So that dream… that scary, sad and depressing dream gave you the idea to do this all for Daphne?"

Niles took out the wad of tissues from the pocket where his hanky usually rested and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yes. I know it's ridiculous… especially the part about me being able to see my shattered heart on the floor through all of that 'room-fog'."

"Nonsense, Niles. No man goes to this much trouble to show a woman that he loves her. Trust me, I know. Especially a woman that he's happily married to and doesn't owe a major apology to."

"Thank you," Niles said as he tucked his tissues back into his jacket and took a sip of his espresso.

"And you made up the trip to Spokane just to surprise her? Do you think she suspects anything?"

Niles shook his head. "I think not."

"My God Niles, do you have any friends that are just like you… that are single?"

Niles smiled at her comment. "No, sorry." He gestured to her, "Now don't forget, you need to get Daphne there by six. That will give us enough time to get a late dinner. Oh my…"

Roz took a quick look around as if someone just walked in, but there was no one. "What? What is it, Niles?"

"With all this excitement and anticipation, I forgot to come up with a reason for you to get her there. She's already making plans for the evening with her friends. What if you can't get her to go? Everything I've been working on…"

"Niles, don't worry," her voice was firm and confident. "If I can't get Daphne out there by six o'clock, then my name's not Roz Doyle. I've met more difficult challenges with both hands tied behind my back."

Niles smiled and was about to say something in those regards.

Roz held a finger up in his face. "Watch it Niles. A snide comment might make me question my loyalty to your plans with Daphne this weekend." Then she swung the right side of her hair around to the back of her, away from her face. "As I was saying, you worry about your plans. I'll get her there. I stake my reputation on that."

"And that's some rep…"

"Watch it Niles," she threatened.

Niles held up both hands. "You're right. You're right. I apologize." He checked his watch. "Oh, you better get going." He gestured to her coffee. "And I'll pay for your coffee. And try to get her to wear that blue dress she has that is a high cut to the left thigh. It will match my cumber bun perfectly."

"Child's play. Consider it done." She checked her watch. "Oh, you're right. I have to go get ready."

"If you think it will save you time, go get your nails and hair done. Send me the bill. It's the least I can do."

She gave him a smile. "You're on."

"And…" his word stopped her, "I'm paying for Alice's babysitter as well."

Roz stopped in the doorway of the café. "Daphne is a real lucky girl."

Niles nodded as he took another sip of his coffee. "Thank you Roz."


	3. Chapter 3

_A Formal Affair by Patrick Councilor_

Daphne answered the phone on the third ring.

It was Roz. "I'm in a bind and I desperately need your help tonight." There was a sense of eagerness in her voice.

"Tonight?" She looked across the room to see Andrea bouncing David on her knee, Kristen had just placed a baby bottle in the bottle warmer and Leigh Ann had just set down two big bowls of freshly popped popping corn on the coffee table next to the stack of three movies. "Tonight might not be good for me."

"Daphne, I met this really cute guy. We had met years ago when I was in line buying tickets for an opera for Frasier. I just so happen to run into him again at the grocery store tonight. He asked if I was going to the ball tonight. This is kismet, I know. I've got to go. I can see us together for a very long lasting relationship."

"How can I help Roz?"

"Well, I can't show up to the ball alone. I'd look desperate. I would have called earlier, but I had to rush out to buy these tickets. I swear, I will never ask you for another favor for as long as I live. I feel this is my fate."

"But Roz, I have guests over," there was a dash of tenseness in Daphne's voice.

"Just this once Daphne, please. I've already called Martin to watch Alice. He and Ronee should be able to watch David as well. I am desperate. I'll babysit for you and Niles anytime over the next month – any times you need. I'll do your wash. I'll wax your car. Please don't make me beg."

Daphne chuckled. She had never heard Roz so determined before. "I'll see what I can do. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your fate."

"Great! Thank you Daphne. You have no idea what this means to me. Alice and I will be over in a New York minute. The ball starts at six. I'll call Martin and have him meet me over at your place. Thank you so much Daphne. OH MY GOD, THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!"

"Alright, cheery-bye." She hung up. She slowly turned to her friends and regretfully explained the situation and let them know that she would have to cancel their plans this evening. Her friends were very understanding. Kristen gave David his bottle while the others insisted on helping Daphne get ready.

When Roz arrived with Alice, Daphne's friends already had her in a stunning black, full length dress that draped over her shoulders. Her hair was beautifully pinned up in a bee hive fashion.

Roz thanked all of Daphne's friends for understanding and gave each of them a hug. Roz's dress was black as well with little sparkly beads all over it. "Daphne, you look fantastic, but we're both in black. Could you put something else on? Do you have something in blue?" Leave it to Roz to be as subtle as an avalanche of bricks.

"Oh," Daphne was a bit surprised. "Alright then."

All the girls went back into Daphne's room to help her pick out a new dress. Roz knew that she was going to have to be the first to admire the dress that Niles wanted her to wear. Then again, if Roz couldn't be so bold, who could be?

Once the blue dress was "highly suggested", Roz's work was nearly done. She let Daphne's friends help more with picking out the make-up and helping Daphne apply it. They brought out the beauty of her warm brown eyes with the eyeliner and enhanced her cheeks with slight foundation.

"Watch it now ladies," Roz said with a smile. "We don't want all of the attention drawn to Daphne."

The ladies laughed and Daphne smiled. "What's our plan of action?" she asked.

"We'll get there around six and mingle. I figure Jim should be there, maybe fifteen minutes late." Roz gave herself credit for coming up with the name of her fictitious mystery man on the spot. "We'll strike up a conversation. He'll ask me to dance. I'll tell him that I would like to see him again and see where it goes. Then you and I will get some dinner – I'm paying, by the way."

"So, tell us about his 'Jim'." Daphne said as the ladies were putting on the final touches of her make-up.

Oh great, now Roz stepped right into that one. She thought she was so cleaver coming up with the name so quickly. Now she had to give him a look and personality, too. "He wears his hair short and he has big blue puppy dog eyes that make you just want to melt. He has a square jaw and broad shoulders. He is the kind of guy who could look great in anything, but you can just tell that he would look great in a suit." Then her eyes shifted as she created his personality. "He works for a law firm and he has this great laugh. He likes the finer things in life like dances and operas, but he also enjoys the simple things in life like going to a movie or just out for a walk."

"He sounds too good to be true," Daphne told her.

"He does?" Roz felt like she had gone too far. Now she felt like she had to fix it. "Did I mention that he drools when he talks?"

The ladies shot her a look. "Uh!"

Perhaps I overcompensated on that last remark, she thought to herself.

Just then, even David added to the moment by burping as Kristen patted his back after he had finished his bottle.

"No, it's not as bad as I'm making it sound. He's a real dream," she back-peddled. "He… he smells great and stays fit by going on bike rides. He's well read and likes to stay in every now and then on rainy days and have breakfast for dinner."

"So he eats breakfast three times a day on these days?" one of the ladies asked.

There was the doorbell. Thank God, Roz thought. She was off the hook. That must have been Martin and Ronee.


	4. Chapter 4

_A Formal Affair by Patrick Councilor_

The Palace Ballroom off of 5th Ave, next to the monorail, looked like a nice brick building from the outside, but had great grandeur inside. The tables along the walls were elegantly lit with lamps that hung from the ceiling.

Roz was wearing her arm-length black gloves and a green ruby necklace. She led the way through the crowd toward the tables, yet there were no vacant seats together. She found a place next to a table where she and Daphne could look out across the room. Then she waved down a drink server and ordered drinks for her and Daphne.

She, then, pretended to search the crowd for her fictitious mystery man.

"Do you see him?" Daphne asked over the ballroom music.

"No," she responded. Then she spotted a man that almost took her breath away. "Wait a minute. WHO IS THIS?"

"Is it Jim?"

"Yeah. Sure. Jim." Roz said almost without paying Daphne any attention.

"Well, I'm glad that I could be here for you. You know… so you don't look desperate and all." She looked over to find that Roz had left her side and was on her way to make her 'carnivorous' approach to the gentleman.

The server brought the drinks and Daphne paid for them.

Roz soon returned.

"Well, what happened?" she asked as she handed Roz her drink.

"Actually, that wasn't Jim. And that woman standing over there next to him staring our way with the evil look…"

Daphne looked. "Yes?"

"That was actually the man's wife."

"Oh,"

The music faded and a man's voice seemed to boom out of nowhere, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you one and all for attending this evening's ball. Right now, I would like everyone who is sitting to stand up… If you came with a dance partner, please take their hand at this time and step back toward the closest partition. Please bear with me, I know everyone came to dance, but if you'll indulge me for a moment, we are going to conduct a spotlight dance. I realize that we have never partaken in this type of event at the Palace Ballroom before, so let me explain how this is going to work. This is for those of you who did not come with a dance partner. What we are going to do is turn down the house lights." Just then the lights faded leaving small star-like lights twirling slowly around the dance floor, obviously from some light machine, yet not generating enough light to see by. "Now we are going to use a spot light. Don't take it personal if the light stops on you, but if it does, I am going to ask you to come to the center of the dance floor while we find you a dance partner. This is NOT optional. You do not have to remain paired up with this individual and trust me, they are not going to bite you."

The spot light started at the center of the floor and started to twirl wider and wider. Then it started bouncing back and forth as if trying to find the host of an out-dated talk show. The light hit Daphne and stopped on her.

She held up her free hand and shook her head no.

"Come on out here miss. One dance isn't going to kill you."

Roz took Daphne's drink from her. "Go ahead. It's just one dance."

But Daphne still resisted. She held up her left hand and pointed to her wedding ring.

"Miss, that's not going to work here. It doesn't matter if you are married or not. This is only a dance and I promise not to tell your husband… for a small fee… just kidding, just kidding. Come on out here. Everyone give the little lady a hand."

The room filled with applause.

Somewhat embarrassed, Daphne walked out to the center of the dance floor as the spotlight followed her. Suddenly, the announcer was right beside her. "Miss, what is your name?" He pointed the microphone her way.

"Daphne." She was nervous to hear her voice amplified.

"Let's give Daphne a hand as we start spinning another spot light out here…"

Just then, Daphne's cell phone rang. "Oh bloody hell, that's got to be me husband." She pulled the phone out of her purse which was still strapped around her shoulder. "Hello… Niles?"

"Hello my love," Niles said on the other end. "You wanted me to call when I arrived."

Daphne covered her other ear to try to drown out the applause in order to hear. "I'm sorry Niles. I can't hear you! Roz has me out at a ball!"

Another spot light hit the edge of the floor in front of her. It was an older distinguished looking gentleman, in a white tux and tails, who slowly made his way toward her while playing a slow melody on a violin that was painted a glossy white. He was wearing a black tie and black cumber bun.

Niles said something, but she couldn't make it out. "I can't hear you Niles."

"Then turn around…"

Her heart thundered in her chest. "What… What did you just say?" She heard him correctly, but she just couldn't believe it.

"Hang up the phone and turn around," he said.

She turned to find her one true love in a spot light behind her, coming toward her. Niles smiled warmly as his wife looked at him. He had a lump in his throat and tears were forming in his eyes as he slowly folded his cell phone closed.

Daphne had forgotten she was holding her cell phone and it dropped to the floor.

Niles stooped to pick it up and when he stood, he was nose to nose with the woman of his dreams.

"Niles," her voice was as soft as a whisper and she seemed like she was starting to hyperventilate. "Why are you here?"

He so longed to look into those beautiful brown eyes again. It was a LONG day without her. The feel of her breath on his face when she spoke made his heart leap forward. "I'm sorry that I lied to you about Spokane. The truth…" He swallowed that lump, but it wouldn't go down. He slid her cell phone back in her purse and gently stroked her soft cheek with the back of his knuckles. He didn't even realize he had moved in for a kiss. He was drawn to her by an uncontrollable force. Their lips met and blood raced through their bodies. It was a powerful feeling that they would never outgrow. Ever so slowly, he pulled away as if his lips didn't want to be apart from hers. "The truth is… I don't know who I am when I am without you."

Two more spotlights hit the edge of the dance floor and two other gentlemen approached them at the same time. Both were wearing the same tux with tails and playing glossy white violins just as the first man. The three violinists played in unison for the two of them.

"I love you Niles," she said just before her knees buckled.

He caught her. "Daphne, are you okay?" his voice was filled with concern.

She smiled back up into his face and caressed the side of his face with her hand. "I've never been better in my entire life."

He dipped her and kissed tenderly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the man announced. "This is Dr. and Mrs. Niles Crane."

The room applauded.


	5. Chapter 5

_A Formal Affair by Patrick Councilor_

"Where have you been all of my life?" Niles whispered in her ear as he waltzed with her to the soft sounds of three violinists standing on the dance floor with them.

Daphne brought her lips to his ear. "I've been waiting for you."

This made him smile. He gave her a devilish look. "I've noticed you are wearing a wedding ring. Is your husband close?"

"Very close," she smiled back.

He drew her body close to his. "Apparently, not close enough. If I were him, I wouldn't let a beautiful lady like you out of my sight."

"If you play your cards right, I'll go home with you."

"Home isn't what I had in mind."

"Oh," she shot him an approving smile.

"I realize we've just met, but I feel like I've known you my whole life and I think I'm completely and utterly, madly in love with you." He spun her once in the dance.

She laughed. "You 'think'."

"Well, I don't want to wear my heart completely on my sleeve on the first night we've met and on our first dance."

She laughed again. "You're a naughty one. I've noticed your wedding ring too. Where is she?"

"She is inside me. Every minute of every day, she is in my heart, my mind, my prayers and my soul."

"She sounds like one in a million." Daphne fought back her smile.

"She's much more than that."

Daphne broke character, "Niles what did I ever do to deserve you? What do you see in me?"

He held her close as they continued to dance. "When I first laid eyes upon you, I was taken in. When I got to know you, I became smitten by you. I am so in love with you… When I found you, I had found the other half of me."

The violinists broke into a tango.

Daphne's face light up. "Niles, a tango?"

"Are you up for it my love?"

"With you… anything."

They tangoed and the crowd watched. When they finished, they applauded for them.

Niles kissed the back of her hand and gave a royal wave to the crowd. He took his wife in his arms. "It's time for us to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"I wasn't kidding when I told you 'Home isn't what I had in mind'."

"Oh." she looked over her shoulder. "What about Roz? I can't just leave her here."

Niles smiled. "She was helping to get you here. I hope you don't mind."

She returned the smile on his face. "Not at all."

"She knows that I am taking you away from here."

"You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

"I only know how to sweep one girl off of her feet."

Niles brought both of her hands together and kissed the backs of them at once. He gave another wave to the crowd, thanking them for their patience for the use of the dance floor. He waved to the announcer and led his wife toward the exit.

"Where are we going Niles?"

"Please be patient my love. I've taken care of everything."

A big black limo pulled up to the curb and Niles opened the door for her. "Oh Niles," she said with excitement.

He helped her with her dress as she stepped in. Once inside he gave the driver a nod. The driver already knew their destination and put the vehicle in motion.

"Are we going to dinner?" Daphne asked.

"Well… yes, we are."

She leaned over to him to let his mouth take hers. Slowly, she opened her eyes. "I feel like a princess in a fairytale. And you… you're a real prince."

Niles smiled back as he stared into her warm eyes. "I'm only a prince because you are in my life." He noticed the bar in the limo. "Would you care for a drink?"

She didn't respond. She just stared into his eyes for the longest time. The look she was giving him was making his heart run wild. She put a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him over her to bring his lips on hers. Their lips nudged each other's with great passion. She tenderly bit his lower lip.

It was that and the wonderful smell of her hair that caused Niles to lean back in his seat and loosened his tie. "I'm so in love with you Daphne, but if we keep this up, I'll insist on canceling the rest of the evening to just hold you all night long."

"That doesn't sound too bad for back-up plans."

He leaned over and caressed her lips with his as a response to that comment.

"I love you too, Niles." She held his hand and laced his fingers with hers. She took a deep breath. "How long have you been planning this?"

"I lost track… weeks."

"You look quite striking, as you always do."

"And look at you." He sat up. "You look incredible. Then again, you always look incredible. It doesn't matter what you are wearing. Some days, when I come home and you're just in a t-shirt and blue-jeans, you look so beautiful. I do love that dress though."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

She laughed. "It seems only like yesterday that we got married."

"Doesn't it? I think we will be newlyweds for years and years to come."

"Why do you think that's so Niles?"

"How's that?"

"Why do we seem to be so good together? Why do you think?"

"I think we are so great together because we built a strong friendship together. When one marries his best friend, there is no way to go wrong. We will always have that friendship to fall back on, no matter what."

"You're right. I love you."

"I love you too, Daphne."

"And you shake a mean bum on the dance floor."

They laughed together.

Soon, the driver entered Seatac Airport.

"Niles, where are we going?" the excitement was carried in her voice.

"That's a surprise. You just relax. Dad and Ronee have David for the weekend and we are going to have a little fun."

The limo didn't go to the departure ramps. Instead, it went in an area Daphne wasn't that familiar with: the private flights. The limo went right out on the flight line and pulled up to a private jet where a chef was standing with his chef's hat in hand at the jet's stairs, awaiting their arrival.

"Niles!" Daphne saw him from the window.

"Well, it's getting late, so we didn't have time to dine at a restaurant."


	6. Chapter 6

_A Formal Affair by Patrick Councilor_

She leaned over the white, soft leather car seat to bring her lips to his. The kiss was as gentle as a whisper and as soft as Egyptian cotton, yet it had the strength and warmth of a cozy, crackling fireplace fire that tenderly lit the room.

He stared into her eyes. Those big brown eyes, the color of sweet dark honey, were teary with passion.

"Do you know how much I love you Niles? Could you possibly know?"

"I can only hope you love me as much as I love you."

She looked deep into his eyes. "Oh, I do. Believe me, I do." She pressed her lips to his. She felt a little faint and held onto him for dear life, not for the light-headedness, but for the passion she had for her husband. She trailed her hands up his back and gently ran her nails through his hair to massage his scalp. By the time the kiss had ended, they both had to catch their breaths. "You're one hell of a kisser," she said with a mile-wide grin.

"You bring out the best in me Daphne. You truly do."

The car door opened on Daphne's side and the driver waited patiently for her departure. When she swung her shapely legs out of the vehicle, he took her hand to help her out. Niles used the same door, tipping the driver as he exited.

The airport was wind-blown and wet with a light sprinkling of rain that came from the side, carried by the wind.

Niles quickly took his tuxedo jacket off and tented it over his wife. Through the misty rain, they hurried over to the plane. They were greeted by the chef at the bottom of the stairs.

"Pippo," Niles called to him as he extended his hand to him.

The chef shook his hand. "Dr. Crane, so great to see you again. Your meals are ready to your specifications. The in-flight stewardess will serve you."

"Now-now," Niles forced a smile as the mist continued to hit his face. "I've told you to call me Niles."

"Mr. and Mrs. Niles, have a wonderful flight and Bon Appetite."

"Thank you Pippo," Daphne said as she led the way up the steps to enter the plane and out of the mist.

A man was standing just inside the plane's entrance to greet them with full-sized bath towels to dry themselves from the rain. "Mr. and Mrs. Crane, my name is Captain Ken Silver. I am your pilot this evening. Your stewardess, Michelle, will show you to your seats. We'll be underway in just a few moments. The weather will allow a smooth ride for the entire flight. Our flight time will be just under two hours."

"Very good. Thank you." Niles said just before he started toweling off.

"Before we make our final preparations for departure, is there anything I can help you with?" the pilot asked.

Niles shot a quick glance to Daphne.

She smiled his way before she spoke up, "Only if you'd like to tell me what the destination is?"

Niles held up a hand to gesture that she stop before the pilot could answer, "I'm sorry my love. You'll just have to wait to find out."

Her playful smile revealed that she would like to know, but if he wanted her to wait, she was more than willing to wait. Besides, if the anticipation got too great, she was sure that she could kiss the secret out of him. Both she and Niles knew that he was putty in her hands when she romantically kissed him while funning her fingers through his hair.

The pilot shook their hands and disappeared into the cockpit. Their stewardess greeted them and showed them to their seats. She explained that the seats that she directed them to were basically for take-offs and landings. After take-off, when the pilot turned off the seat belt lights, they were more than welcome to get up and move around the cabin. She offered to have them sit at the back table where they could dine. "Please seatbelt yourselves in while sitting at the table for your safety," she added.

As they buckled themselves in, Daphne leaned over to her husband. "This is awfully exciting. I've got chills all over me arms."

"Are you having fun?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh yes. The last time I've had so much fun was running away to Vegas to get married to you… my love."

"I'm glad. You… you make me very happy."

The auxiliary power kicked up and soon they were taxiing along the runway. They held hands as the plane picked up speed and lifted off the ground.

"How's me hair?"

"What's that?" Niles asked.

"Me hair; how is it? I'm a little worried that the wind and rain took its toll on it."

"It's slightly windblown, but you look absolutely beautiful." He gave her hand a squeeze. "I hope misleading you and having you brought to the ball wasn't too overwhelming. I wanted to surprise you."

"Niles, I'm loving this. What girl wouldn't? And Roz had me fooled the entire time. She really is a sly dog. She wasn't the least bit dodgy."

He smiled at the sound of her native tongue surfacing. "Yes, it sure is funny how things work out, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I first met Roz, I really didn't even acknowledge her existence. Now she's one of our best friends and here she helped me to set my plans for this weekend into motion."

"For all that matters, had Frasier contacted a different agency, I never would have met you, your brother or father."

"You know… if memory serves, I think I was the one that contacted the agency to have them send over perspective therapists to meet with Frasier and Dad."

"Oh," she said.

"Then again, if Frasier hadn't taken Dad in, things may have been different."

"Right, and if Martin hadn't been shot, we would never have met."

Niles smirked. "My word Daphne, do we owe our fate to a petty thief with a gun?"

She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "I suppose we do."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You know Daphne… I think that we were destined to be with each other. I think that if we hadn't met one way, we would have met another."

"Do you mean like that movie? What was it called? Slide doors?"

"I never saw that movie?"

"Yes you did."

Niles gave her a double-take. "What… what do you mean?"

"We watched that movie a few months ago. We watched it together on the couch. You said you liked it."

"Did I?"

"You were watching it with me, weren't you?"

Niles back-stepped in conversation, "I… I think I actually may have fallen asleep."

The "fasten seatbelt" light went out with a bell sound. Niles looked up to see the light extinguished. "Saved by the bell."

"Oh, you think so?" she gave him a half-stern look which faded into a smile.

Michelle approached them and invited them to sit at the table so they could enjoy their supper.

When they unbuckled, Daphne wrapped her arms around his neck and planted one on him like she meant it.


	7. Chapter 7

_A Formal Affair by Patrick Councilor_

Dinner was delicious. Daphne had never imagined having such a great meal on a flight. The tastes were bold, yet not overdone. The savory tastes almost left them wanting more, even though it had left them full and very much content.

The plane descended and landed. As they taxied along the airstrip, Daphne looked out of her window to try to discover a clue that may lead to their where-abouts. "Where are we Niles?"

"We're in Oakland."

"California? We're spending the weekend in Oakland?"

"As a matter of fact, we're leaving immediately."

She looked at him with a puzzled look. "What are we doing here then? Do we need to catch a connecting flight?"

"Be patient my love. You wouldn't want me to give away all of my secrets now, would you?"

She shook her head, flipping her sassy hair unintentionally as she did. A smile soon followed. "No," she said as she looked longingly into Niles eyes that glistened when he looked back into her eyes.

The aircraft slowed to a stop.

Elegantly, her hand found his and it warmed her so. Her thumb touched his wedding ring in overwhelming appreciation. She brought the back of his hand to her soft lips and she kissed it so tenderly. Her heart was racing. She loved him so that she would follow him to the ends of the Earth. When he stared back into her eyes like this, she seemed to melt like a little hollow chocolate bunny.

He leaned over to her and she leaned in and turned her head to hear what he had to say. But instead of a whisper, he slowly and gently kissed her neck. The touch of his lips and his warm breath on her skin took her away to a place as pure as heaven.

The aircraft's engine seemed to lower in pitch and the cabin light came up. "Shall we, my love."

She stole one last kiss that seemed to get wisped up in time like a kite on the windiest of days.

"We shall." She batted those beautiful warm eyes at him as she stayed just a nose distance from his lips.

When they stepped off the plane, there was a minivan waiting there for them. There was someone there to load their bags onto the van. Just as soon as they were buckled in, the van pulled away.

"How was your meal?" he asked his wife.

"I couldn't have imagined a better meal."

"Just as soon as David is a little older, we will take a little tour of Paris."

"That sounds wonderful." She rested her head on his shoulder as she held onto his arm.

The van stopped and Daphne was so comfortable on his arm, she almost didn't want to move. When she did sit up, she found that they were facing a helicopter.

"You weren't kidding," she said. "We're not staying in Oakland, are we?"

"I have something I want to show you," he said as he opened the door and stepped out to take her hand in assisting her out of the vehicle. They hurried over to board.

The co-pilot handed them headsets. "Once the props start up, you'll need these to hear each other. They're set on channel two, but if you would like to talk to the pilot or myself, switch to channel one."

Daphne's hands were trembling as she took her headset. "My, this is exciting."

Niles said something, but she couldn't hear. She had just put her headset on.

When he put his headset on, she asked, "What did you say Niles?"

She could hear him now through the headset. "I said that I love you."

They didn't have to wait long for their luggage to be loaded and a quick check to make sure the door was latched properly.  
There was a clicking sound in their headsets. "Good evening Dr. and Mrs. Crane. My name is Dale; just like air-dale. I'm your pilot. I'll just be on channel two for a few seconds here to welcome you aboard The Green Headed Hummingbird. I chose the name for my helicopter because hummingbirds can hover like a helicopter and they also have green heads just like my oldest son experimenting with the color of his hair. If you have any questions, just switch over to channel one. 'Slim-Jim' is the name of the guy who set you up with your headsets. We'll be happy to answer any questions at any time during the flight. Are you buckled in?"

They confirmed.

"If you've never flown in a whirly-bird before, it may seem a little crazy at first, but believe me, you will slowly get used to it. I'm heading over to channel one now."

Daphne was on the right side of the helicopter with her right hand holding onto her seat belt and her left hand was holding Niles' hand so tight, it was turning his knuckles white.

The engines kicked up and the blades started spinning. The helicopter started shaking. Daphne's stomach flip-flopped as they lifted the ground with great power. It was like a fair ride someone dared her to go on. She watched the airport go from large to fare to small and even smaller.

Niles stroked her arm with his free hand. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. The truth was, it was going to take some getting used to. She realized he was asking for her concern and also for concern of the circulation in his hand she was crushing. She managed to loosen her clutch, but she wasn't letting go of his. She wrapped her arm inside his. The honest truth is, she would never set foot on a "do-hicky" like this with anyone else, but she was safe. She was always safe with Niles.


	8. Chapter 8

_A Formal Affair by Patrick Councilor_

They flew through the night sky with such grace as they passed Alcatraz.

"Look Niles," Daphne said, who was still holding onto Niles for dear life. When she turned to look at him, he was looking a little "green". "Niles are you alright?" her voice now held great concern.

"I'll be alright," his words were "shaken not stirred".

"You don't sound so sure."

"I think I'll BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the volume of Niles voice shot up as the helicopter dropped and sped across the water like a dragonfly.

Her "death grip" on him softened. She became greatly concerned for him. "Niles?"

"I'll… I'll be fine." He swallowed hard and took several deep breaths to settle his stomach and nerves.

"It's your motion sickness. Niles, why did you book a trip like this? You must have seen this coming."

The aircraft slowed and started to ascend. As they rose, they found themselves face to face with the grandeur of the Golden Gate Bridge. It was quite breath-taking. It was glowing with its beautiful yellow lights illuminated in a hazy fog.

"This is why," he finally answered her. "When I researched this, I just knew that you would love this."

"It's truly gorgeous. I… I can't believe this." This time, it was she who had to take a few deep breaths. She could not believe how incredible this was.

The helicopter lifted and started a slow, wide circle around the structure for their viewing.

"This… this is so…" Her voice trailed off. She was simply lost for words.

Niles looked over at her. Even in the glimmer of lighting inside the aircraft, he could see that she was crying. She wasn't sobbing, but he could tell the tears were rolling. "My love, are you okay?" He reached out with his free hand and touched her softly.

She shook her head "no".

"What…" For the first time during their flight, Niles cracked a whisper of a smile. He could sense that her reaction was a direct result of the majestic view of the bridge. "What is it?"

She turned her tears toward him. She couldn't fight them back as they streamed uncontrollably down both cheeks. "I'm not comfortable with you Niles." She started sobbing. Her breathing became heavy and she couldn't seem to catch her breath.

Niles jaw dropped open. He became even more pale than he usually is… if that's at all possible. He tried to speak… tried to call to her… call her name… but nothing came out. He mustered the strength. He had to know. "Daph… what…. What are you saying?" His voice cracked with desperation.

She cried uncontrollably as she buried her face into his chest. She pulled back and tried to speak while holding both of his hands.

This couldn't be happening. Not now. Let her speak Niles. The woman could not be shattering your heart at a wonderful time like this. The words… the words were not true. She didn't say that, did she? They were not true to his heart.

"The first year… we knew each other…" she said, "… I came to your place… it was during that storm…"

"Yes", he pleaded for her to continue.

"When your Glock… Glock… Glockenstpiel clock started working… you said that…" She wiped the tears from her eyes. "You said that sometimes… love is… comfortable and familiar."

"Yes," he said as she composed herself a bit more. "I remember that night."

"You were referring to you and Maris. I will never be 'comfortable and familiar' with you."

He nodded as if he might understand, but he still wanted this conversation to turn and turn quickly.

"'Love' is not a big enough word for the feelings that I have for you Niles Crane. I love you so much, it hurts so. I don't think our relationship will ever be 'comfortable and familiar'. It will always be wonderfully exciting and romantic. You are the dearest man I have ever known. I don't know of any other man who would do something like this… especially knowing he had to deal with his motion sickness. You are the most incredible person I have ever known."

"I love you too."

"When you look at me that certain way… when you touch me…I still get butterflies in me stomach. Every breath I take with you are the greatest moments of me life." Her eyes continued to water.

"I feel the same way", he said with a lump in his throat. He kissed her tenderly.

She held onto him like it was their greatest kiss. She then hugged him. "Thank you for never giving up on me. All those years when we couldn't be together, you kept holding on. You never gave up on us. Thank you."

When the hug ended, Niles wiped a tear from his own face before wiping a few away from her cheeks with his thumb. "I love you Daphne."

She smiled through the tears. "I swear on my life, I will never tire of hearing you say that."

They laughed a little together and held each other as they looked out at the illuminated bridge.

Author's side note: I apologize for the delay in the writing of this story. I want to thank you all for not giving up on me or this story while I moved.


	9. Chapter 9

_A Formal Affair by Patrick Councilor_

"Where have you been all of my life?" Niles whispered in her ear as he waltzed with her to the soft sounds of three violinists standing on the dance floor with them.

Daphne brought her lips to his ear. "I've been waiting for you."

This made him smile. He gave her a devilish look. "I've noticed you are wearing a wedding ring. Is your husband close?"

"Very close," she smiled back.

He drew her body close to his. "Apparently, not close enough. If I were him, I wouldn't let a beautiful lady like you out of my sight."

"If you play your cards right, I'll go home with you."

"Home isn't what I had in mind."

"Oh," she shot him an approving smile.

"I realize we've just met, but I feel like I've known you my whole life and I think I'm completely and utterly, madly in love with you." He spun her once in the dance.

She laughed. "You 'think'."

"Well, I don't want to wear my heart completely on my sleeve on the first night we've met and on our first dance."

She laughed again. "You're a naughty one. I've noticed your wedding ring too. Where is she?"

"She is inside me. Every minute of every day, she is in my heart, my mind, my prayers and my soul."

"She sounds like one in a million." Daphne fought back her smile.

"She's much more than that."

Daphne broke character, "Niles what did I ever do to deserve you? What do you see in me?"

He held her close as they continued to dance. "When I first laid eyes upon you, I was taken in. When I got to know you, I became smitten by you. I am so in love with you… When I found you, I had found the other half of me."

The violinists broke into a tango.

Daphne's face light up. "Niles, a tango?"

"Are you up for it my love?"

"With you… anything."

They tangoed and the crowd watched. When they finished, they applauded for them.

Niles kissed the back of her hand and gave a royal wave to the crowd. He took his wife in his arms. "It's time for us to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"I wasn't kidding when I told you 'Home isn't what I had in mind'."

"Oh." she looked over her shoulder. "What about Roz? I can't just leave her here."

Niles smiled. "She was helping to get you here. I hope you don't mind."

She returned the smile on his face. "Not at all."

"She knows that I am taking you away from here."

"You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

"I only know how to sweep one girl off of her feet."

Niles brought both of her hands together and kissed the backs of them at once. He gave another wave to the crowd, thanking them for their patience for the use of the dance floor. He waved to the announcer and led his wife toward the exit.

"Where are we going Niles?"

"Please be patient my love. I've taken care of everything."

A big black limo pulled up to the curb and Niles opened the door for her. "Oh Niles," she said with excitement.

He helped her with her dress as she stepped in. Once inside he gave the driver a nod. The driver already knew their destination and put the vehicle in motion.

"Are we going to dinner?" Daphne asked.

"Well… yes, we are."

She leaned over to him to let his mouth take hers. Slowly, she opened her eyes. "I feel like a princess in a fairytale. And you… you're a real prince."

Niles smiled back as he stared into her warm eyes. "I'm only a prince because you are in my life." He noticed the bar in the limo. "Would you care for a drink?"

She didn't respond. She just stared into his eyes for the longest time. The look she was giving him was making his heart run wild. She put a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him over her to bring his lips on hers. Their lips nudged each other's with great passion. She tenderly bit his lower lip.

It was that and the wonderful smell of her hair that caused Niles to lean back in his seat and loosened his tie. "I'm so in love with you Daphne, but if we keep this up, I'll insist on canceling the rest of the evening to just hold you all night long."

"That doesn't sound too bad for back-up plans."

He leaned over and caressed her lips with his as a response to that comment.

"I love you too, Niles." She held his hand and laced his fingers with hers. She took a deep breath. "How long have you been planning this?"

"I lost track… weeks."

"You look quite striking, as you always do."

"And look at you." He sat up. "You look incredible. Then again, you always look incredible. It doesn't matter what you are wearing. Some days, when I come home and you're just in a t-shirt and blue-jeans, you look so beautiful. I do love that dress though."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

She laughed. "It seems only like yesterday that we got married."

"Doesn't it? I think we will be newlyweds for years and years to come."

"Why do you think that's so Niles?"

"How's that?"

"Why do we seem to be so good together? Why do you think?"

"I think we are so great together because we built a strong friendship together. When one marries his best friend, there is no way to go wrong. We will always have that friendship to fall back on, no matter what."

"You're right. I love you."

"I love you too, Daphne."

"And you shake a mean bum on the dance floor."

They laughed together.

Soon, the driver entered Seatac Airport.

"Niles, where are we going?" the excitement was carried in her voice.

"That's a surprise. You just relax. Dad and Ronee have David for the weekend and we are going to have a little fun."

The limo didn't go to the departure ramps. Instead, it went in an area Daphne wasn't that familiar with: the private flights. The limo went right out on the flight line and pulled up to a private jet where a chef was standing with his chef's hat in hand at the jet's stairs, awaiting their arrival.

"Niles!" Daphne saw him from the window.

"Well, it's getting late, so we didn't have time to dine at a restaurant."


	10. Chapter 10

_A Formal Affair by Patrick Councilor_

The courtesy hotel vehicle dropped Niles and Daphne off at an excluded beach. The sun was reaching for the horizon. They walked the beach hand in hand. "We'll have dinner soon," he told her. "I just wanted to go for a walk with you. Is that okay? Are you hungry?"

"I am a little hungry, but I can wait. I am enjoying this."

"We do need to replenish our bodies after this afternoon." He smiled uncontrollably.

"Yes, and we slept in late, so tonight, you WILL need your strength."

"You…" he smiled like a little school boy, "You make me happy."

"I love you Niles," she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

He stopped to stare into her eyes. He moved some of her hair away from her beautiful face and he went in for a kiss. Their lips ever so slightly touched. It gave them chills.

They walked together. Daphne took off her sandals to feel her toes in the sand as she held his hand; her fingers laced with his.

"It doesn't get any better than this," he said out loud.

"The ocean air and the beautiful sunset."

"No, I meant my life with you. It really doesn't matter where we are."

She responded with a gentle kiss upon his welcoming lips. He pulled her close and the wind blew her hair around both of their heads.

"Oh my," he said without breath. "You smell incredible."

"It's Co…"

"Don't tell me," he requested. "Just buy some more and wear it often. I want to identify it as the most incredible scent of you."

"It's that good, eh?"

"It's fantastic."

"It's expensive." She grinned uncontrollably. "…but you're worth it."

They wandered upon a wooden table with two wooden chairs surrounded by five candle lanterns. There was a someone standing guard.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This is dinner," Niles said as the approached the gentleman and tipped him well.

He thanked Niles and without another word, the stranger pulled Daphne's chair out for her, draped their napkins over their laps, uncorked the chilled white wine, and poured a small amount for Niles.

Niles swirled the wine around in his class and brought it up to his nose to take in the aroma. He then sipped some in and let it settle over his pallet. He then sucked in a little air through his mouth to allow the flavor to intensify over his taste buds. He gave the gentleman a very approving nod and the gentleman poured two healthy servings of wine in both of their glasses and then placed the bottle back in the ice bucket. He then lifted the plate covers and genuinely spoke, "Bon Appetit." They thanked him as he walked off with the plate covers.

"Niles you are just full of surprises. I love this."

"Try the wine my love. I think you will have a new found respect for white wines with this bottle."

She took a drink of the refreshing crisp wine and fell in love with it.

They started to eat when Niles saw that look in her eyes again. "You want to call Dad to check in on David."

"No", she said. "Tonight is our night. He was just fine when we called last night and this morning. I do miss the dickens out of him though."

Niles reached out for her hand. "And I as well, Daphne, I as well."

The meal was perfect and the wine enhanced the flavors. The fresh ocean air was such a wonderful benefit and the sun melted into the waters.

Daphne unzipped her purse and produced a small red velvet jewelry box to her husband.

Niles smiled. "What's this?"

"I wanted to express me love for you."

"You do on a daily basis…"

"Just open the box you," she grinned. She didn't want him to go into the "you didn't have to do this" speech.

Niles opened the box. It was a gold band with a Tiger's Eye nestled in it. "Daphne it's beautiful." He started to tear up. "This is incredible."

She could tell by his expression that he wasn't used to getting gestures like this from his other relationships. "I love you Niles." She held his hands.

He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them. He then took the ring out of the box and placed it on his right hand. "Thank you. I love you too. And… I love this ring." He admired it in what was left of the fading light of the day. "So this is where you were when you left the note that you went for a walk."

"More like a brisk run with aid from the hotel clerk and a few cabs standing by."

"My love, you didn't have to go through so much trouble."

"I wanted to. And wait until you unwrap your second gift."

"My second gift?" One of his eye brows raised.

"Well…you actually get to unwrap me later tonight…"

A 'cat that ate the cannery' smile curled up from his mouth that he had no control over.

"I'll give you a hint about your second surprise. It's silk, it's lacey, and it clings to every inch of me body."

Niles drank the last half of his glass of wine in one gulp and raised a finger as if to get the attention of a fictitious waiter. "Check please!"

She laughed. He helped her scoot her chair next to his so they could watch the sunset together and finish that bottle of wine. Niles hands were trembling a little at the thought of Daphne wearing his second surprise. She was right. Daphne was absolutely right. Marriage is like an amusement park. It's wonderful and fun and comforting. It doesn't have to get comfortable and routine. There are many rides in an amusement park and their marriage held many adventures. Being married to Daphne was like going on a ten ticket thrill ride. Life was good. Life was truly, truly good.

He admired his ring. "I love it and it fits so perfect."

"I remembered your ring size when I had your wedding band resized."

"Ah yes. Our wedding was beautiful. Short, but beautiful."

"Which one," she said and they both had a good laugh about it.

She lay her head on his shoulder and comfortably snuggled into him. "Niles, I'd married you all over again."

That uncontrollable smile seemed to be getting stronger on his face each time it surfaced. He turned to her, only inches from that creamy complexion, her soft autumn hair and those warm inviting eyes. "Daphne, there is something that I have to ask you…"

"Yes."

"…Something that I just have to know."

"What is it?"

"Damn your eyes. You are THE most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Her smile warmed his heart even more. "Ask me Niles. Ask me anything."

"I do have a question, but I have just come up with another immediate question."

"Which is?"

"May I kiss you?"

She leaned in and kissed him with warm unbridled passion. The kiss cleared his mind and warmed every inch of his skin. He didn't seem like he was on the beach anymore. He was somewhere on the moon with Daphne – up far beyond cloud nine.

"What's your other question?"

"Huh?" was the only sound he could muster at the moment.

"The question."

"Oh, that. Everything about you is intoxicating, but I have to recant my other request earlier this evening. I've got to know the name of that perfume that is making me want to howl at the moon and get lost in your eyes forever."

She laughed. "Coco Channel."


	11. Chapter 11

_A Formal Affair by Patrick Councilor_

Niles opened his eyes and found himself back in the Sausalito hotel bed. He was lying on his back and Daphne's head was resting on his chest as she slept soundly. Her soft hair was fanned out on his chest and he could smell that wonderful perfume of hers that completely took him in. He lay very still, savoring the moment. Last night and far into the morning hours, they had spent wrapping themselves around each other and tangling themselves in the sheets. He loved her resting comfortably on his chest. The touch of her skin and the feel of her breath on his skin was a slice of heaven.

"The simple things in life," Niles thought. "The things that can't be bought are the greatest treasures of life." Gently, ever so gently, he kissed the top of her head. That didn't wake her. When he lifted his head to kiss her, he felt drained. He had only been asleep for a few hours. They had spent the time they should have been sleeping to make love. He was thirsty, but he didn't want to move. He wasn't about to give up this moment. He carefully put his arm around her. It was funny how well she fit into his arms. He smiled when he thought that this is one of those moments in life where if he could freeze a moment in time, this would surely make the top of the list.

Still able to taste the sweetness of her kisses, a grin curled up from his mouth. This was like Christmas. During Christmas time, everything seems perfect. When he was a boy, his mother would wake him and his brother on Christmas Day to go open gifts. His heart would beat so rapidly. Yes, it felt a lot like Christmas… only with Daphne, it was like opening presents every day.

Perhaps if he were to get up and open the door or look out the window, he would find nothing; no people, no beach, no colors, no objects of any kind. Perhaps there would be a smooth white surface for as far as the eye could see; to the horizon. It felt that way. Like nothing existed beyond their room and the wonderful night they spent making love.

She moaned and reached up to lay her hand high on his chest. She lifted her head. "What time is it?"

He shot a look at the alarm clock. "7:24"

"It's Sunday, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh no. We have to go back home today." She rested her chin on the back of her hand that lay on his chest. "_Good morning stud_," she whispered.

"Very good indeed," he said with a short laugh.

"Niles, you completely rocked me world." She smiled a sleepy smile.

He responded with a wide smile. It didn't seem that long ago that this would be nothing more than the greatest dream of his life. "And _you are magic_. Making love with you is like stopping time itself."

She slowly slid her soft body across his as she moved up to bring her lips upon his. Her heart was pounding against his chest. She thought how his exes didn't know what they had when they were with him. How could they? If they had, they would have treated him so differently and would have fought to keep a smile on his handsome face.

When she lifted, he cupped both sides of her face and patiently ran his fingers up into her hair.

With a sleepy smile, she lay her head back down on his chest. "How about some coffee lover?"

"That would be great. I'll order breakfast. Another omelet for you?"

"Oh yes." She closed her eyes again. "I am so hungry… I feel like I ran a marathon."

Niles laughed. "That was a marathon, but we didn't do any running."

She smiled without opening her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too my darling Daphne." He kissed the top of her head again.

"No… pancakes."

"What was that?"

"French toast… oh… and orange juice."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm so tired Niles that the only thing I am certain of is that I love you… and love you loving me… and love the way you make love."

"I feel the same way."

"Waffle." She was drifting off.

"Are you changing your order again?" His eye lids were getting heavier.

"No… that's my new nickname for you." She laughed a sleepy laugh. "Niles, I am so tired, I don't think I can move."

"Me either."

"We're not getting breakfast right now, are we?"

"I think not."

"Good night Niles."

It was funny to hear her say that at 7:30 in the morning. "Good night my love."

"Just hold me… hold me all night long," she pleaded.

"Of course." He was fading too.

"You're my best friend," she whispered.

Oh, those words just make the world right. He felt her heart beating against his stomach and at that moment… at that very moment, he could swear that their hearts were beating in perfect harmony. It was like the perfect song arranged in iambic pentameter.

"Get down Eddie," she mumbled.

"Wha…" For a moment, Niles thought that she was referring to being too tire for another round of love making, but laughed when he realized she was so tired and drifting so hard that she was imagining Eddie on Frasier's sofa. "I love you Daphne Crane," he said. She didn't answer. She was sleeping hard.

Niles knew he was on his way out as well. He looked up at the ceiling knowing that the weight of his eyelids wouldn't allow him to open them again. "Thank you," he told God. He started to sleep and then twitched. "I will take care of her."

They slept in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

_A Formal Affair by Patrick Councilor_

Fisherman's Warf had many things to see and experience. When Niles bought Daphne an ice cream cone, the vendor asked them if they had just flown into San Francisco. "No," Daphne answered. "Why do you ask?"

"If you don't mind me saying, you two look really tired."

Niles and Daphne shot each other a look and couldn't fight back playful smiles. They weren't about to diverge the reason why they didn't get a lot of sleep last night.

When the vendor handed the ice cream cone to Daphne, the vendor commented, "You two make a very nice looking couple."

"Thank you," Niles' beamed with a big smile.

"Wait a minute," Daphne said. "Aren't you going to get one?"

"No, I really don't want one."

She took him by the arm. "Come along. We'll share."

"Alright." This was like a dream; the kind of dream that you don't forget for an entire lifetime. Life with Daphne was rich, warm, and beautiful, not to mention the wonderful view from cloud nine.

She pulled him over to the rail of the pier and gently caressed his lips with her "ice cream" cold lips. She kissed him with passion and brought her free hand around to the back of his head.

His hands slipped around her waist.

She pulled away to look deep into his eyes. She wanted to spend the next thirty minutes telling him just how much she loved him, but she could tell that he could see it in her eyes. Their noses touched as they stared into each other's eyes.

Daphne leaned back and held up her ice cream. "Here, have some of me Rocky Road."

"No, I'm fine."

"Come one now," she coaxed.

"No, thank you."

She put her cone on his nose, leaving some ice cream there. He first looked surprised and then a warm look crossed his face and they both laughed together. He tickled her and she ended up dropping her cone.

"I'm so sorry Daphne. Here, let me buy you a new one."

She responded by wrapping her arms around him and kissing the ice cream off of his nose. "I've got a better idea of how you can make it up to me." With a tilt of her head, she pressed her lips firmly into his.

He had waited his whole life for Daphne. She was the one. He had to hold onto her for balance. When she kissed him like that, she made his head swim. She may not have gotten a lot of sleep, but it surely didn't show in the passion behind her kiss.

Before they continued to walk, Niles insisted on picking up the ice cream cone with his handkerchief to toss it in the trash.

They went by The Pearl Factory. "Hold on a minute." Niles brought her back into the establishment. He waited for the clerk and paid the $15 to get an oyster. He had Daphne pick one out. The clerk said a few lucky words over it before cracking it open. Inside it was a beautiful blue pear. The clerk told them how rare blue pears were. Niles told Daphne, "That's because it was bought with love."

The clerk drilled the pear for free to mount it onto a pendant. That's where the cost came in, but Niles insisted on getting her the pendant of her choice and a quality necklace.

When they left the shop, Daphne was looking at her dolphin pendant holding the blue peal on the chain around her neck.

"Do you like it?" Niles asked.

"I love it," she said in a half skip to turn and show him while they walked.

At the market on the pier, Daphne couldn't believe the size of strawberries they had. They were like small apples. They bought a bag to take home as well as a bag of candy coated almonds.

Then they found the Ghirardelli Chocolate store where they bought some milk chocolates. As the elder gentleman behind the counter bagged up their chocolates, he asked, "Are you two newlyweds?"

"We've been married a few years now," Daphne replied.

"If there's one thing and old gentlemen can do, is spot young people in love."

Daphne and Niles shot each other looks and smiles. "Thank you very much," Niles paid him.

When they made it back out to the sidewalk, Daphne placed her arm inside his.

He checked his watch. "It's about time we head back to the hotel to check out. We have a plane to catch."

"Alright," she said, "I hate to see this weekend end thought." She leaned and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked along. "I love being in love with you Niles."

He responded by turning to kiss the top of her head. As they walked down the walk with a song in their hearts, Niles snuck a smell of the wonderful perfume that she had sprayed into her hairbrush and combed into her hair.

~ fin ~

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I want to GREATLY thank you all for the wonderful reviews: MensaCat, Andrea (iloveromance), Kristen, Leighann, lfc4ever, JFCiam, samanddianefan. I also want to specially thank Kristen and Andrea for their opinions that helped this story along. I am blessed to have friends like you.


End file.
